The Magic Scarf (magic metaphorically speaking, of course)
by Anhilare
Summary: Where The Scarf actually DOES give Marinette a shot at being Adrien's girlfriend. Quick, everyone! Make your crush a scarf!


**So I'm going to take a break from writing The Sorceress because my writing needs** **work, and support for it is lacking.**

 **What** **better day to do so than to write clichéd Adrinette oneshots?**

 **Idea** **found on Tumblr somewhere. I forgot where.**

* * *

 _Beep_ _. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh. Turn that off!"

"Why can't you do it yourself, Plagg?"

"I'm too tired," the groaned tiny cat. "Besides, you're bigger; wouldn't it be easier if you did it?"

Adrien's arm lifted itself up into the air and dramatically smacked the top of the clock, sending it flying off his nightstand. He was beginning to regret setting that early alarm. He plopped his legs off the side of his bed and, with great effort, lifted himself up onto the ground. He shuffled slowly to his desk, until—

"Look, Plagg, look! It's snowing!" Adrien managed to fly to his glass wall in the span of a millisecond. Mysteriously, he had fully awoken.

 _Oh no,_ thought Plagg. _It's coming in 3, 2,—_

"Let's walk to school today!"

 _Dang it. Off by a second._ "Please, no. I don't wanna freeze. Remember the last time you walked in the snow? How did that turn out?"

Adrien cringed when memories of Santa Claws surfaced. "I'm sure that won't happen again, Plagg."

Plagg sighed inwardly in defeat. There was no convincing the boy.

Half an hour later, Adrien was all bundled up, except he was missing something.

"Now, where did that scarf go?"

"Which scarf? You have a hundred of them."

"No I don't, I have 27. I'm talking about the blue one, the one that Father got me for my birthday."

 _There's no such scarf_ , mused Plagg. He looked at the shelf for half a second and he already spotted Adrien's one, singular blue scarf. He squinted and he could see a pattern that read 'Marinette Marinette Marinette'. _Yep, that's definitely the one_.

Honestly, he didn't understand how Adrien didn't know Marinette made it. The weaving of the yarn was literally her name. He's so dense.

Plagg sighed and decided to have mercy on the poor child. "It's right in front of you," he said.

"Where?"

"There!"

"Here? Plagg, this scarf is **red**. I'm looking for a **blue** scarf."

Plagg rolled his eyes, floated to Adrien, took some of his hair, and pulled his head in the direction of the scarf. "Adrien, _here_ it is. No, a little left— _your other left!_ —now right, and, stop. Now, show me all the scarves that are **blue**."

Adrien decided to use his brain for a moment. _But I have only one blue sc—Oh._ "I'm an idiot."

 _Exactly my point,_ thought Plagg. "You know, you owe me some Camembert for my help." Without waiting for Adrien's reply, he dove to his stash of cheese and ate a slice in one gulp.

"Chew and swallow, Plagg."

Adrien took some change, put The Scarf on nice and tightly, and proudly marched his way out of the mansion. It was too early for the chef to have breakfast made and for the car to be ready. _Good,_ he thought. _My_ _plan worked. I have to admit, setting that early alarm was a stroke of pure genius. If I hadn't, then I'd be stuck—_

His thoughts were interrupted by one Plagg telling him to stop monologuing.

"I didn't say anything out loud!"

"Yes, but I know you too well. Get a move on."

Adrien felt free walking without his bodyguard. He enjoyed the sights and sounds of the city and was about to be completely lost in it when his stomach (un)fortunately started rumbling, putting his mind back on track.

 _I'll starve if I don't eat anything. Wait—what's that smell?_

He sniffed the air and let out a satisfied "Ahh." He wasn't the only one; people all around him were sniffing the air and smiling to themselves.

Adrien let his legs move on their own. Next thing he knew, he was outside Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. The smell from there was intoxicating, and he was still standing outside. _Food,_ echoed his brain. At that level of hunger, his mind was reduced to a very primitive state.

He entered the bakery.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cheng!"

"Good morning Adrien! What a pleasant surprise. Are you here to see Marinette?"

"No, I'm actually here to get some food."

"Oh, then what can I get you?"

Adrien ended up ordering 2 kilos of food. He lost a nice chunk of his money, too.

"Here's all that food. Careful with it, I'd hate for that lovely scarf of yours to get dirty. Where'd you get it?"

Adrien looked at his scarf and smiled. "It was a gift from my father."

"All right, have a nice day at school, Adrien. Bye!"

"Bye, Mrs. Cheng!"

Adrien munched on a croissant on the short walk to the school. He looked down while climbing the steps and gasped.

 _Crumb!_ he thought. _I must get it off!_ He took off his scarf and tried to carefully extract the crumb from the scarf, but it was stuck. He peered closely at the scarf and was shocked at what he saw. He snapped upright, eyes widening. They wandered thoughtfully toward the ceiling. _No—it couldn't be. Could it?_ Adrien swore that he saw 'Marinette' knitted into the scarf, so he decided to get a closer look.

It was barely legible, but to his shock, 'Marinette' was patterned into the design of the scarf. _Marinette made it for me. How come she didn't say anything when I said that Father gave it to me? She deserves the credit, especially since she put the time and effort into making it for me. I'll go ask her._

Marinette was having a fabulous morning. No akuma, quick patrol, and little homework all allowed her to go to sleep at the early time of 9:30. She woke up and looked at her alarm, which read one minute before it was set to go off. She looked out the window and saw that it was snowing, allowing her to showcase the coat she finished yesterday. _Today's gonna be a good day,_ she thought.

45 minutes later, Marinette was snuggled into her coat and out the door. When she reached the steps of the Collège, she was surprised to see Adrien walking toward her.

"A-Adrien?"

"Marinette! I want to ask you something."

"Y-you talk to want with me?! I mean, tant to walk with me?! I mean, wa—"

Adrien cringed inside. _She must be so embarrassed right now. I'll save her before she dies._ "Yep. So, when I got this scarf and said that it was from my father, how come you didn't tell me it was from you?"

Marinette was taken aback. She was _not_ expecting that question. She looked at her feet and said, "Did Alya tell?"

"No, I looked a little harder at the stitching, and lo and behold, it was your name all along."

She sighed. "W-well, this might sound a stittle lupid—I mean, a little stupid—but when you said it was from your father, you just looked so, so, _happy._ " Marinette smiled at the memory and blushed. With a burst of courage, she looked up from her feet, straight into his eyes, and softly said, "I didn't want to take that away from you."

Adrien was shocked. Yes, he admitted that he was ecstatic when he thought that his father got the scarf. The amount of selflessness she had to display in order to put a smile on her face and tell him that she was happy for him while knowing that _she_ was actually the one who made it reminded him of all her other positive traits. He remembered her kindness, her bravery, her confidence, her leadership, her selflessness, her adorableness. _Wait, adorableness? Where did_ that _come from?_ Adrien was suddenly aware that he was wearing her name wrapped around his neck, and he flushed pink. _It's so soft and warm, unlike any scarf I've ever worn, and believe me, I've worn_ _a_ lot. _The unique pattern probably helps the scarf achieve that effect, and it's her name... Marinette's name is so soft and warm, and I bet she's soft and warm, too..._ He flushed harder. _What is happening? Am I...? No. Ladybug is my one true love... or is she?_ Adrien looked at Marinette, who was waiting for a response. He suddenly realized that he had been silent for way too long. Marinette was looking at anything but Adrien. _Her nervousness is so cu—_

"I understand if you're disappointed that it's just plain old me who made you the scarf instead of your father." Marinette fought back tears. "I'll just go away, and we'll just—"

"W-what? D-disappointed that y-you made it? I be never would. I mean, would be never. I mean, never would be." _What has come over me?!_ Adrien was now trembling with anxiety. "I-I j-just want t-to—" He cut himself off. _This is going nowhere._

Suddenly, Adrien stepped forth and hugged Marinette, who gasped and went wide-eyed. "Th-thank you, Marinette. I really like the scarf. It's just so soft, and it's so warm, and it's this gorgeous shade of blue, and I just really, really love it." _I was right. She_ is _soft and warm. I could use this more often..._

"O-oh, you're welcome, A-Adrien. I made enjoying it for you." _Drat. I meant 'enjoyed making it for you.'_

They were hugging for way longer than socially acceptable. When they finally let go, both their faces were red and they were grinning madly. They made their way to the classroom and sat down with a dreamy look on their faces.

Meanwhile, just one thought was in Plagg's head through the whole encounter: _Fu will be pleased._

* * *

 **What did you think of it? Too cliché?**

 **I honestly think that I should have done a few of these and polish up my writing before embarking on a long, ambitious, multi-chapter beast.**

 **Too late to change that.**

 **Let me know if any more polishing is necessary.**

 **Bye**


End file.
